


Home Sick

by aweirdlookingtree (StrokeofStupidity)



Category: The Kitchen (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Italian Mafia, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sick Character, Sickfic, takes place before the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrokeofStupidity/pseuds/aweirdlookingtree
Summary: It's a beautiful day in Los Angeles but you're busy taking care of Gabe. He's got a nasty cold but you don't mind, you love him.A Gabriel O'Malley x Reader Insert Fic.
Relationships: Gabriel O'Malley/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Home Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr: March 31st 2020.
> 
> Unbeta'd so please excuse any mistakes.

He’s curled up on the couch when you reenter the living room, looking very grumpy and very pale. He’s got your Bubbe’s quilt wrapped around his skinny shoulders and his eyes still look a little glassy.

“Here, have some chicken soup. It’ll make you feel better.” You say, giving him a bowl. The soup is steaming but hopefully it won’t burn his tongue. Not that he would notice with his stuffed nose. 

Taking a spoonful, Gabriel hums at the taste and smiles gratefully at you. You’re just relieved his appetite is back. You’ve locked yourself in the apartment with him while he got better so this was a welcome change.

“This is good. Thank you (Y/N).” Gabriel says in between spoonfuls. He’s been sick the past two days and you felt so bad for him. Leaning over, you kiss his forehead, both as a comforting gesture and as a way to check his temperature. He’s warm but thankfully his fever seems to be going down.

“Of course, I was happy to do it. I don’t like seeing you so sick. Even if it was your fault.” You tease, getting off the couch to get yourself a bowl. 

“It was not my fucking fault! I was working! It’s not like I wanted to get sick. I was doing my job, I couldn’t say no.” He calls from the couch. You roll your eyes at his dramatics.

“I told you to wait until after the storm to drop off the body, but you didn’t listen to me. I told you the LA river is nothing but a toxic waste dump and the rain only brings more bugs around. But you didn’t listen to me and now you’re sick. You’re just lucky I’m here to take care of you.” You say, sitting back down on the couch with him. 

He doesn’t have a response to that, since you’re right, and he just slurps the noodles loudly as his rebuttal. 

The soup is pretty good for your first try, though maybe next time you could use more onion. You’re not that interested in cooking, you’re decent enough when you try, but for Gabriel, you’d make a souffle.

The tv is playing some rerun of M*A*S*H* and you both watch in silence for a few minutes, laughing at the antics of the 4077. It was moments like this when you could forget. Forget about who you really were. Could forget about the gun you kept taped under the coffee table, the knives you had next to your bed. Could forget that the reason Gabriel was sick was because he was dumping a dead body into a river to be forgotten. 

Instead, you could imagine a different life. One where you both had normal jobs that didn’t involve money or death. One where you didn’t have to measure up to a woman you’d never met. One where you could have a future together that didn’t involve jail time. Nothing that special or extravagant, just a sweet and quiet little life. You’d probably end up killing each other outta boredom but that wasn’t the point.

The sound of metal clinking against ceramic brings you out of your daydream. Gabriel had finished his soup and put it on the coffee table, coughing a few times into his elbow. Then he leans over and kisses your check, stubble tickling at your skin.

“You’re the best baby, thank you.” He says, giving you a sweet smile. Returning it with one of your own, you open up the blanket and snuggle yourself in tightly next to him.

“Stop, you’ll get sick too.” He tries to warn but you ignore him.

“No I won’t, I’ll be fine. I just want to be close to you. Besides we had sex this morning and if I didn’t get sick from that, I won’t from this.” You point out, knocking your shoulder playfully against his. He laughs and it turns into a cough but he doesn’t look pained by it.

A beer commercial starts and ends before Gabriel clears his throat.

“Heard some interesting news from New York today. Apparently some guys I knew got busted.” He rasps, looking at the tv. Swallowing, you turn to him, very aware he didn’t say that the news was good. He didn’t say that the news was bad either.

“You gonna go back?” You ask, your voice barely rising above a whisper. You wouldn’t stop him if he did but you had plenty of things to use as reasons to stay. Like you, you were a reason to stay.

“Nah, I don’t think so. I got a good thing going on here.” He says finally and you let out the breath you were holding. You kiss him then, ignoring his chapped lips.

“Baby, you’re gonna get sick.” He says again, pushing lightly against your shoulders. You push the blanket away and pull him on top of you.

“I don’t care, I don’t care. I’m just glad you’re staying. I love you Gabe.” You say looking up at him and his flushed cheeks and messy red hair. The surprise on his face is obvious and he leans down on his elbows, bodies aligning together on the couch.

“You love a guy like me? A no-good killer and thief? Fuck, I’m not even the best at that.” He breathes, his fingers pushing back some of your hair. His gold cross brushes against your chin, warm from his skin.

“Of course I do. You’re a decent guy Gabe, and the Family likes you. You do good work for them; they appreciate you. You treat me nice and you’re pretty cute when you’re not coughing up a lung. Why wouldn’t I love a nice guy like you?” The words come out like water, simply flowing in their truth. It’s perhaps a little manipulative to mention the Family, but you want him to understand. They didn’t appreciate him in New York, they didn’t try to protect him. But the mob out here, the Italians and Jews in Hollywood; they recognize Gabriel’s talent and skill. 

Gabriel leans down and kisses you, bracketing your hips with his as another episode of M*A*S*H* starts. The fan above your heads brushes a cool breeze against you every few minutes and the Mexican family in the apartment building next to yours is playing bachata music. The warm Los Angeles air swirls around the room, the scent of car exhaust and fresh fruit coming in through the window as you intertwine yourselves together for several long and luxurious moments.

“I love you too (Y/N), you’re too good for me, but I love you all the same.” He says, kissing his way down your body. And for once, you let yourself believe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: [X](http://www.aweirdlookingtree.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
